


Voodoo Yes

by Kionalove



Series: Pregnant Catastrophe [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abandonment, Bullying, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, High School, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Magic, Missing Persons, Pregnancy, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Teen Pregnancy, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, Voodoo, Voodoo doll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:56:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21928588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kionalove/pseuds/Kionalove
Summary: The bullying has to stop. Jurn had decided it was about time he take control and raise up. And what better way is there than magic?
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Pregnant Catastrophe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579690
Kudos: 21





	Voodoo Yes

With the final stitching Jurn declared he was done. A voodoo doll of his very own. The doll was about the size of all his other now butchered teddy bears, and built to be as life like as he could get, parts such as the mouth and vagina, to be.

He smiled as he exited the bathroom stall and into the yard where he knew she was waiting. Hain along with a group of other girls creeped up to him. His back was against the wall as they peered down at him.

Hain plucked from it from his hands and daggled the doll between her fingers. "What is this?" She stuttered. All Jurn could do was glance from Hain's smoldering face to the miniature version of her. The party that followed her had varying levels of outrage. They chanted, "let's make him fuck it", in Hain's ears and cracking open a smile had become almost inevitable. "Yeah, you know what," she tossed the doll into Jurns hands, "fuck it."

With up most obedience he began to unzip his pants as the girls pulled out their phones and hit record. Jurn lined up the doll to his cock, feeling the heat wafting from it. Once the head of his cock nudged the dolls fake vagina Hain shuddered. Jurn noticed and smirked. He thrusted in hazardously which caused the dool to bend, and sure enough Hain was knocked to the ground.

"I think I'm having a heart attack, call the ambulance!" She sputtered, the crowd gasped but didn't seemed very compliant. As if unsure what to do they quickly evacuated the yard and into the school building, although Hain wasn't fazed in the slightest by this reaction. Before she could get to her feet Jurn began to pick up the pace.

Caressing walls tightened and began to slicken around him. Jurn moaned and through his haze he could see near his feet Hain had her bottom in the air like a female wolf in heat. He could feel his cock lengthen and swell, precum dripping yet not dampening the doll. Jurns ramming had soon turned erratic, jostling both doll and Hain. With a sudden motion he squeezed the doll onto his cock where he then began to spirt thick liquid into her. From afar her vagina hung large and loose with both blood and his cum dripping in massive amounts, to the point a puddle was formed below her depite Jurn not nearly cuming that much. I guess everything is proportional to the doll. _She is definitely going definitely going to be ready to give birth by next week_ , he thought before an idea popped into mind.

* * *

The school had lost contact with all male students and their family's except for Jurn within the next week. He was sent to the principles office for questioning including an invasive search through his belongings, but nothing could pinpoint him as the culprit, especially for the new pregnancys regardless of what the girls weeped. As a result bathrooms were installed with birth control pills and condoms in hopes they'd be utilized by the girls, and classes teaching the birds and the bees went more in-depth about the process.

But the damage was already done. By the seventh day of the week it went just as predicted.

Hain went into labor.


End file.
